


Delicious

by alexmax1106



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romanticism, Science Boyfriends, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmax1106/pseuds/alexmax1106
Summary: “những món mà cậu nấu tôi tình nguyện ăn cho dù nó có tệ đi nữa nhưng chỉ cần là cậu nấu thì tôi sẵn sàng ăn”





	Delicious

Đã ba ngày rồi, Tony chưa có một giấc ngủ đúng nghĩa. Gã cùng với Bruce đang dốc hết tâm huyết vào dự án lần này nên việc ở phòng lab ba ngày liên tiếp thì chắc cũng có gì là lạ. Bruce khuyên gã đi ngủ một chút đi vì hiện tại hai mắt gã đã như con gấu trúc rồi. Gã nói với Bruce để gã hoàn thành nốt công đoạn này thì gã sẽ đi ngủ nhưng gã đã nói câu này những ba lần rồi mà vẫn chưa nhấc mông ra khỏi phòng lab. Bruce nhăn mặt, bước lại gần gã và tước đi cái tua vít gã đang cầm.

“Anh nên đi ngủ đi. Anh sắp không chịu nổi rồi đấy.” Bruce nhìn gã lo lắng.

“Thôi nào, Bruce! Nốt phần này nữa thôi.” Gã mè nheo

“Nhấc mông lên và đi về phòng ngủ ngay!” Bruce ra lệnh.

“Tốt thôi! Nhưng cậu phải gọi tôi dậy trước bữa tối nhé!” Tony lười nhát nhấc mông lên.

“Được rồi, tôi biết anh không muốn bỏ lỡ bữa tối mà tôi làm mà.” Bruce mỉm cười

“Vậy tôi đi đây. Gặp lại sau, babe!” Tony nháy mắt với Bruce trước khi rời khỏi phòng lab.

Bruce nhìn thấy thế chỉ biết cười khúc khích trước hành động vừa rồi của Tony. Anh không biết từ khi nào mình lại mỉm cười với những cái nháy mắt hay thậm chí là từ “babe” phát ra từ miệng của Tony. Nhưng anh không quan tâm lắm về vấn đề đó, chỉ biết hiện tại mình đang có những tháng ngày hạnh phúc bên bạn trai khoa học của mình mà thôi. Bruce quay lại làm nốt công việc của mình. Vừa làm anh vừa suy nghĩ mình nên nấu món gì cho bữa tối. Bruce rất thích nấu ăn ngoài giờ làm việc trong phòng lab, anh có thể nấu nhiều món ăn khác nhau, mà thì Tony cực kỳ thích đồ ăn do anh làm cho dù nó có tệ đi nữa thì gã vẫn ăn ngon lành. Đó là những lần Bruce trổ tài làm món mới vì chưa làm bao giờ nấu nên không thể tránh khỏi việc làm hỏng món ăn nhưng rốt cuộc Tony vẫn ăn chúng mặc cho anh có ngăn cản thế nào đi nữa. Gã từng nói rằng “những món mà cậu nấu tôi tình nguyện ăn cho dù nó có tệ đi nữa nhưng chỉ cần là cậu nấu thì tôi sẵn sàng ăn”. Bruce lúc đó chỉ biết nhìn gã đỏ mặt, còn gã thì tiến lại gần Bruce, nâng cằm anh lên và đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn thật nhẹ nhàng.

Bruce loay hoay trong phòng lab thì nhìn vào đồng hồ đeo tay của và anh chợt thở dài. Đã gần 6 giờ rồi sao, anh say mê với công việc quá rồi nên quên mất mình còn phải nấu bữa tối và đánh thức Tony dậy nữa. Anh nhìn vào dự án của mình rồi quyết định đi nấu bữa tối dù sao thì dự án mới này cũng chưa thể xong ngay được. Bruce xuống nhà bếp ở tầng dưới, lục lọi trong tủ lạnh để tìm đồ nấu bữa tối. Anh có cà chua, một ít phô mát, một miếng thịt bò và một ít mì ống. Bruce quyết định làm món mì Ý cùng với rượu vang cho buổi tối hôm nay. Sau đó, Bruce bắt tay vào nấu ăn, trong anh chẳng khác nào một bà nội trợ đảm đang vậy. Bruce mải mê nấu ăn không để ý khi có người bước vào nhà bếp.

“Oii!! Hôm nay anh lại nấu bữa tối cho chúng tôi à, Bruce?” Clint hí hửng hỏi Bruce, đập tay mình vào vai anh làm anh giật mình.

“Này, cậu làm tôi giật mình đấy.” Bruce nhướng mày nhìn Clint

“Xin lỗi, tôi đùa hơi quá rồi. Mà anh đang nấu món gì đấy?” Clint giả vờ hỏi

“Mì Ý.” 

“Wow. Tôi thích mì Ý lắm, cám ơn anh.” Clint vui mừng

“Ai bảo tôi làm mì Ý cho cậu? Cái này là phần của Tony mà.” Bruce thành thật.

“Thôi nào!! Không lẽ tôi không có phần sao?” 

“Phần của cậu và mọi người tôi có làm rồi đấy nhưng không phải là mì Ý đâu. Tôi làm cơm cuộn trứng cho mọi người đấy.”

“Anh đùa với tôi sao, Bruce? Mọi người ăn cơm cuộn trứng trong khi mì Ý thì chỉ có Tony được ăn. Thật không công bằng!!” Clint bĩu môi

“Cậu đâu phải là bạn trai của tôi.” Bruce cười khúc khích khi thấy biểu cảm của Clint

“Vậy giờ tôi sẽ làm bạn trai của anh.,chịu không?” Clint đùa

“Cậu nói vậy không sợ Phil buồn sao? Nhưng cho dù cậu có ý đó đi nữa thì trái tim của tôi chỉ giành cho Tony thôi.”

“OH SHIT!!! thật sến súa.”

“Thế bây giờ cậu có ăn không?”

“Ăn chứ, đồ anh nấu ngon hơn của Thor nấu nhiều. Tôi sợ ăn những món của cậu ta làm lắm rồi,” Clint sợ hãi khi nghĩ lại những món ăn kinh khủng đó.

“Được rồi, cậu gọi mọi người xuống ăn đi để lâu nó nguội sẽ không ngon đâu.” Bruce cười nói với Clint

“Okay, tôi đi gọi mọi người đây.” Clint nói rồi quay người đi.

Còn Bruce thì đi về phía thang máy cùng với một khay đồ ăn trên tay. “Jarvis, lên phòng của Tony!”

“Nghe rõ, thưa ngài.”

Bruce mở cửa bước vào phòng ngủ của Tony, anh đặt khay thức ăn lên chiếc bàn bên cạnh rồi đứng đó nhìn gã. Bruce thích nhìn khuôn mặt của Tony khi ngủ, thật bình yên và thật đẹp. Bruce bất giác không kiềm chế được muốn hôn lên môi gã. Bruce tiến lại gã, cúi người xuống đặt lên môi gã một nụ hôn và một tiếng rên rĩ phát ra từ Tony.

“Dậy đi nào, tôi đã nấu bữa tối rồi đây.” Bruce mỉm cười nhỉn khuôn mặt ngáy ngủ của gã

“Uhmmm.. Mấy giờ rồi Bruce?” giọng Tony lười biếng

“7 giờ tối rồi. Anh nên dậy và đi tắm đi. Người anh bốc mùi lắm rồi đấy!” Bruce trêu gã

“Tôi bốc mùi thế mà vẫn có người chịu hôn tôi nhỉ?” Gã đáp trả

“Được rồi, đi tắm nhanh lên rồi còn ăn tối nữa.” Bruce mặt đỏ lựng hối thúc Tony

“Tôi sẽ trở lại ngay.” Tony nói rồi bật dậy ra khỏi giường để vào phòng tắm. Trước khi đi gã cúi xuống hôn lên má Bruce một cái.

20 phút sau đó, Tony bước ra từ phòng tắm, đang lau tóc mình và khăn quấn trên eo mình. Gã chợt nhận ra là trước mặt mình là Bruce đang ngồi đợi gã trong một chiếc bàn xinh xắn, cùng hai đĩa thức ăn, một chai rượu vang và vài cây nên đã thắp sáng. Cảnh tượng thật lãng mạn khiến Tony chỉ biết đứng đó nhìn chằm chằm vào Bruce mà thôi. 

“Anh tính đứng đó tới bao giờ?” Bruce bật cười hỏi gã

“À.... Ừ..... Cậu chuẩn bị hết những thứ này sao?” Tony ngạc nhiên hỏi

“Sao vậy? Anh không thích sao?”

“Không phải..... chỉ là tôi đang nghĩ cậu chắc phải mệt lắm khi chuẩn bị hết những thứ này.”

“Tony, tôi không có mệt mỏi mặt khác tôi rất vui khi làm những điều này. Tôi rất vui khi được nấu cho anh những bữa ăn ngon. Tôi không cảm thấy phiền khi ngày nào cũng phải nấu ăn đâu. Chỉ cần anh thích thì tôi có thể nấu ăn cho anh bất cứ lúc nào vì anh là bạn trai của tôi.” 

“Bruce......” Tony không thể diễn tả hết cảm xúc của mình lúc này. Gã tiến lại gần, hai tay nâng cổ anh lên và hôn anh thật mãnh liệt. Tony cảm thấy rất hạnh phúc khi có được người bạn trai như Bruce. Luôn biết suy nghĩ cho gã, luôn chăm sóc gã, luôn bênh cạnh gã những khi gã gặp rấc rối và luôn nấu cho gã những món ăn mà gã nghĩ chỉ có Bruce mới làm được. 

“Thôi nào! Ngồi xuống và ăn tối thôi. Tôi đói lắm rồi.” Bruce nhìn Tony nói

“Đợi tôi mặc quần áo nhé?” 

“Không cần đâu, tôi thích nhìn anh như vậy hơn..” Bruce nhìn Tony liếm môi

“Bruce...... Vậy hôm nay cậu nấu món gì nào?” Tony nhìn anh mỉm cười

“Mi Ý cùng với rượu vang. Và một ít kem làm tráng miệng. Ổn chứ?” 

“Hoàn hảo. Cậu thật hiểu khẩu vị của tôi đấy, Bruce.” Tony cười vui vẻ, ngồi xuống

“Yeah! Có bạn trai để làm gì chứ.”

Tony không nói gì nữa chỉ mỉm cười và bắt đầu thưởng thức bữa tối mà Bruce đã chuẩn bị cho gã. Hôm đó, họ có một đêm thật lãng mạn với buổi tối do Bruce chuẩn bị và cuộc ân ái do Tony dẫn đầu.


End file.
